themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes of The Mothman Documentary
The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend About Eyes of The Mothman is a 2 hour and 30 minute documentary by Red Line Studios about the Mothman of West Virginia folklore. It offers an in-depth look at some of the reported Mothman sightings in Point Pleasant as well as Chief Cornstalk, The TNT Area, encounters with Men In Black, the Indrid Cold story and The Silver Bridge Collapse. The film was directed by Matthew J. Pellowski of New York who traveled to Point Pleasant, West Virginia with his crew to interview witnesses. “As a filmmaker who had also read the John Keel book, I understood that the multitude of crucial side stories found there could only be properly addressed in documentary format,” stated director Matthew J. Pellowski. Matt Pellowski went to the 4th Annual Mothman Festival in 2005 to begin his project. The documentary finished filming in 2006 and was in post-production for several years. The documentary was screened at the 9th Annual Mothman Festival in 2010 and then released to the rest of the public on February 22nd 2011. DVDs were sold at the Mothman Museum. Matt Pellowski spoke as a guest speaker during the 12th Annual Mothman Festival. Eyes of The Mothman was also played during the 2011, 2012 and 2015 Festivals. Interviews: The film featured many interviews with Point Pleasant and West Virginia residents. They interviewed people such as Mothman witnesses, local press, Mothman Museum workers, Mothman Festival organizers, researchers and authors * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Faye_Dewitt-Leport%27s_Mothman_Sighting Faye Leport]' - ''Mothman Witness' * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Merle_Partridge%27s_Mothman_Sighting '''Merle Partridge']' - ''Paranormal Witness' * 'Woodrow Derneberger (Archive Audio) - Indrid Cold Witness ' - * Jeff Wamsley - Author, ''Mothman Museum owner and Mothman Festival organizer * Carolin Harris - Co-Founder of the Mothman Festival, Harris Steakhouse * Ruth Fout - Point Pleasant River Museum * Chad Lambert - Author of Return to Point Pleasant * Dave Peyton - The Herald Dispatch * Roy Cross - Editor, Athens Messenger * John Frick - Mothman Researcher * Timothy Frick - Mothman Researcher * Susan Sheppard - Paranormal Investigator * Donnie Sergent Sr. - Resident, Mason County - * Helen H. Tanner - Historian * John 'White Hawk' Daily - Chief, Middle Island Creek People * John H. Sauer - Sons of the American Revolution * Jay Miller - American Indian Studies, Ohio State University * Charles H. Stone - Riverboat Captain * Lea Wilson - Pterosaur Witness, West Virginia * Dennis D. Bellamy - Director, Mason County Visitors Bureau * Kenneth L. Woodard - Environmental Engineer * Richard L. Meadows - Project Manager, US Army Coe * James Beichler - Professor of Physics, West Virginia University * Jeffrey K. Mckee - Professor of Anthropology, Ohio State University Recreations: Eyes of The Mothman featured some recreations of stories and events such as the death of Chief Cornstalk and Woodrow Derenberger's encounter with Indrid Cold. Cast * Richard Pait : As "Narrator" * Beau T. Bellamy : As "Hunter 1" * Danny S. Cutler : As "Chief Cornstalk" * Hazel K. DeWitt : As "Waitress" * Cloud Starchaser : As "Indrid Cold" * Todd Wiseman : As "Woodrow Derenberger" Other Cast and Crew: * Matthew J. Pellowski - Director, producer, editor * Anastasia Konstantinou - Executive producer * Cloud Starchaser - Executive producer * Bruce Hathaway - Music * Alan Zapata - (uncredited) Music * Neil Stephens - Cinematography * Anastasia Konstantinou - Key makeup artist * David Winkfield - Graphic artist * Bill Donnelly - Sound designer * Joseph DiMarco - Additional re-recording mixer * Richard Chonczynski - Visual effects * Vincent MacTiernan - Visual effects * Jose Alvarez - Still photographer * Sean Austin - Still photographer * Cloud Starchaser - Assistant camera * Alexis Van Hurkman - Colorist * Bill Lambert - Vehicle consultant * John D. Morgan - Vehicle consultant * Butch Rainey - Vehicle consultant * Zane Bares - Transcriber * Jack Fowle - Archive consultant * Lara Longo - Intern * Erika Rodgers - Transcriber * Benjamin F. Roush - Pilot * Ruth Roush - Aerial consultant * Austin Williard - Transcriber * Martha Fout - Special thanks * Terrence Malick - Special thanks * Mark Pellington - Special thanks * Ruth Vance - Special thanks * Thomas R. Vance - Special thanks * F. Paul Wood - Special thanks Strange Experiences: "Eyes of the Mothman" was not an easy film to produce. Shortly after production wrapped, Matthew Pellowski, the film’s director, fell ill to a severe pneumonia that had him bed ridden for 8 months and delayed the post production stages of the project. “I remember it starting out as a joke right when I got sick, oh it must be the Cornstalk Curse, then 7 months go by and numerous doctors are telling me they don’t understand why I’m not getting better and that curse stops being a funny anecdote.” During post-production, editors named each hard drive after subjects discussed in the film and soon witnessed the “Cornstalk hard drive” become corrupted three separate times, causing nearly a year in delays of the special effects used in the program. Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0810856/ Category:Art